


Neither Dead Nor Dying

by Knightqueen



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Broken Families, Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Ratings: PG, Scars, Women in Refrigerators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: Imagine Miranda Riggs was not the dead wife, but an actual character. Basic headcanons about Miranda Riggs and her baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The _Lethal Weapon_ franchise is property of 20th Century Fox. The _Lethal Weapon_ television series (produced by McG and Matt Miller) is also property of 20th century Fox.
> 
> * * *

Imagine Miranda Riggs goes into labor and doesn’t take her eyes off her environment. She stops before the truck runs the light, or the truck doesn’t and she gets to the hospital that much faster.

Imagine Miranda Riggs is in the process of giving birth to her daughter when Riggs arrives, all excitable and eager to see his family. Miranda's baby girl is noisy as she squirms in her mother's arms, and even louder in her father's when she realizes she's been pulled away from her mother.

Imagine Miranda Riggs, shortly after coming back home and settling in with the baby, begins to scrutinize Riggs’ recklessness on the job when stories from friends on the force begin to reach her.

Imagine Miranda Riggs dealing with the aftermath of her pregnancy, the discomfort from stitches, the blood and maternity pads, and covers needed to avoid a complete mess.

Imagine Riggs keeps taking needless risks on the job, complicating his and Miranda’s strained relationship, which is doubly frayed because they’re unaccustomed to taking care of a baby. When she tries to talk to him about his issues, he refuses to talk, brushing her concern off with his usual babbling humor and "don't worry's". She takes it for a while, figuring he just needs the time to come around.

Imagine Miranda's sleepless nights as she struggles to produce milk consistently and calm her fussy baby. Riggs is either working (late), or passed from exhaustion. He isn't necessarily absent, their daughter knows him when she hears him and he plays her, but he's more distant when she would like. Miranda talks with strangers online about her current preoccupation that her daughter, trying to ignore the loneliness of home occupied by three people.

Imagine Miranda hanging in for as long as she can, before Riggs’ silence, refusal to communicate transforms their home into a non-communicative household with one crying baby. They fight, they don’t talk, they eat at different times because they're so tired. Miranda sleeps in the nursery with their daughter, Riggs in the bedroom.

Imagine Miranda Riggs taking a "leave of absence" from work, and goes back to her home in Los Angeles to live with her family (the Delgados) for the time being, because she misses her home. Her father, Ronnie, welcomes her, knowing from her e-mails she needs an environment where she can adjust with her baby girl without stress.

Imagine Riggs transferring to Los Angeles Police Department to try and work things out with Miranda, but isn’t necessarily ready to come forward and work on their lack of communication.

Imagine Miranda makes friends with Trish and they set up playdates with baby Harper and her daughter, but she isn't keen on visiting the Murtaugh home all the time because Riggs visits all the time on account of his relationship with Roger.

Imagine Riggs is still giving Murtaugh a hard way to go with his recklessness and isn't dealing with the PTSD that anchored itself around him during his time as a Navy SEAL. He still has to go to Maureen Cahill in order to work with Roger. Ronnie wants him to sort his professional and personal affairs out before he can visit the home because he doesn't want to his granddaughter's extended family fall to pieces.

Imagine Miranda and Riggs dealing the fractured relationship that is their marriage.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Lethal Weapon_ doesn't have a TV category on Fanfiction.Net. Contact Fanfiction.Net support to create the "Lethal Weapon: The series" category on their website to keep the Lethal Weapon movie category separate and free for movie fanfiction.


End file.
